1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side impact air bag apparatus incorporated into a seat, and more particularly to a side impact air bag apparatus incorporated into a seat which includes a side impact air bag at the side portion of a seat back.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, structures disclosed in JP-A No. 7-215159 and JP-A No. 7-228213 are known as an example of a side impact air bag apparatus incorporated into a seat which includes a side impact air bag at the side portion of a seat back. Further, JP-A No. 6-227348 discloses a side air bag apparatus in which a chest portion air bag and a head portion air bag are accommodated, in which both of the air bags communicate with a door trim, and in which the chest portion air bag unfolds at first. JP-A No. 5-294195 discloses an air bag apparatus in which a side air bag accommodated within a door trim forms a shape in which an area which interferes with a seat belt is cut out. JP-A No. 5-139232 discloses a side air bag apparatus in which an air bag is at least divided into an upper portion and a lower portion and unfolds so that a space having a predetermined height is formed along an upper portion of a belt line of a vehicle.
In these side impact air bag apparatuses, an air bag apparatus is mounted in the side portion of a seat back or the side portion of a seat cushion. When an external force is applied to the side of the vehicle, an air bag main body accommodated within the air bag apparatus unfolds due to the gas injected from an inflator accommodated within the air bag apparatus. The air bag main body unfolds toward the side portions of the chest and head of an occupant seated in the seat so as to protect his/her chest and head from the impact.
However, these side impact air bag apparatuses are affected by the front-and-back slide position of the seat and the inclined angle of the seat back. Especially, when the seat is at its rearmost position and the seat back is inclined in a rearward direction, a webbing which extends from an anchor of a seat belt apparatus provided at the upper portion of a center pillar may interfere with the unfolding air bag main body.